


The Trip To Florida

by ElizGaming412



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Kill Me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizGaming412/pseuds/ElizGaming412
Summary: Komaeda and Hinata's first Trip to Florida.





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was really short, please don't hate me.

It was a quiet day in the office until Komaeda comes flying in through the room into Hinata having him knock over his pencil and pen bucket.

“Hinata we need to take a vacationnn, we haven’t taken one in like three yearrrrrss,” Komaeda whines. Hinata laughs and turns around to hug Komaeda.

“There, there. Trust me I know we haven’t taken a vacation in awhile. That’s why I booked us tickets to Florida for the week..” 

Komaeda pokes his head up with his eyes wide and his eyes twinkling with happiness. He throws himself into Hinata and kisses him on the cheek. 

“Yes!!! Finally, thank you Hinata! I love you so much!” He excitedly yells. 

Then they tell their boss that they are going to be leaving New Hampshire for the week and go to Florida to stay with friends. Their boss accepts their request and they head to their apartment to pack stuff for the flight. 

Hinata has to go through the whole process of renting a car when they get down to Florida and finding a house they can rent for the week. Since Nagito hasn’t turned 18 yet, he can’t do all of this while Hajime is 19 and can do most of this without being suspicious.

“Hinata I am so excited we actually get to leave, just us two. We can go to the beach, go to the movies, restaurants, amusement parks,” 

While Komaeda goes on and on about what they can do, Hinata is occupied by his own thought. I wonder if he knows that a hurricane might hit Florida while we are down there…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata scans his and Komaeda’s tickets through the scanner of the airport. 

The person working at the stand takes all of their luggage and tells them that they need to go through security in 15 minutes. The two of them walk up the stairs holding hands.

“Hinata?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you nervous about this flight?” Komaeda questions.

Hinata turns to him puzzled until he realizes that Komaeda’s hand starts to tremble. Hinata grabs ahold of his hand with both hands and looks directly into his eyes.

“I will protect you even if you are afraid of the silliest things, you are my boyfriend Nagito. Boyfriends are supposed to look out for one another,” 

Komaeda smiles and snuggles his face into Hinata’s shoulder.

“Thank you,”


	2. Going through security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, this is when they are going through security aaand yeah, so Chapter 2.

When Komaeda and Hinata go through security, they hear two girls giggling behind them.

“Eww, they are holding hands,” One of the girls say.

“Gay people shouldn’t even be allowed on this Earth,” The other one whispers. Hinata’s whole body tenses up and Komaeda squeezes his hand.

“Don’t listen to what they have to say Hinata. They are probably just jealous because they don’t have a boyfriend,” Komaeda giggles.

Hinata looks up, smiles then kisses him on the nose. They grab their items from security and go sit down near some big glass windows near the gate.

“Do you know what time they said we should be boarding?” Hinata glances at his watch. Komaeda grabs the tickets out of his pocket and browses through them.

“It says around…. 4:30?” Hinata glances down at his watch again.

“It’s 4:10 now, so in about twenty minutes we should be boarding,” Komaeda looks over at Hinata and kisses him on the lips.

“Thank you Hinata, thank you for doing all of this,” Hinata grabs ahold of Komaeda’s hand and kisses his hand like a prince to a princess.

“You’re welcome, we needed this anyways,”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Komaeda board the plane and sit in two seats right next to each other. Komaeda grabs ahold of Hinata’s hand as they take off from New Hampshire to Florida. Komaeda normally falls asleep when taking a plane ride but something was telling him not to. He looks over at Hinata as he is sleeping and a sense of calmness and relief wash over him. He realizes he is in the hands of someone who can care for him and love him for all of his flaws.

“Thank you Hinata, for always staying by my side even when times get rough. You were the only one who loved me through all of my flaws and my dreams. You were the only one who believed in what I could accomplish,”

He took Hinata’s hand and kissed it. Komaeda lays against Hinata’s shoulder and they sleep until they reach Miami.


	3. Meeting Chiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm, so Chiaki shows up at the airport waiting for them because she heard from friends that they were going to be in Florida. So yeah! The little baby cinnamon bun is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Remember this is for my English class so the time might very on when I am going to upload.

When the plane lands onto the runway, Komaeda bonks his head upon the seat in front of him. Hinata, who has been awake for some time, laughed at him as Komaeda rub his forehead as a gray bruise started to form on the spot where he hit his head.

“There there little Komaeda, you will be okay, want me to fix your boo boo?” Hinata chuckles while he says this. Komaeda faces him and pouts,

“You’re mean Hinata…” Komaeda faces away from him. Hinata laughs and kisses his forehead, then he grabs his hand as they stand up.

“C’mon Nagito, we need to get out things from the baggage claim,” Hinata states. 

Komaeda nods his head and grabs his bag from under his seat as well as Hinata’s. They get off of the plane and there waits there good friend, Chiaki Nanami. Hinata runs to Chiaki and embraces her as Nagito follows behind.

“Oh my god Chiaki it is so good to see you again, I missed you so much, how has Florida been?”

“Ahh, Florida has been alright, been playing video games like I normally do,” She giggles. She looks past Hinata and sees Komaeda in the back.

“Komaeda! Oh my god you are really here!” She runs up and jumps up onto his back and hugs him. Komaeda laughs and puts down Chiaki, turns around and hugs her.

“Hey girly, how’ve you been?”

“I’ve been doing well, what about you? How has work been going?” Komaeda and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged.

“It’s alright, not the best thing in the world,” Hinata says. Chiaki frowns.

“Well that’s not good, I would expect work to be fascinating” Chiaki questions. They both look at each other waiting to tell her the good news.

“So what brings you two down here? I take it you're only staying tonight?” Chiaki questions,

“Actually no,” Hinata intercepts.

“We’re staying a week down here for vacation time. 

Chiaki’s eyes twinkle with excitement as a huge grin grows on her face. She squeals with excitement as Hinata and Komaeda cover their ears from the squealing.

“Are you serious? You guys never leave New Hampshire for more than two days! Oh my god we’re going to have so much fun! I have to make tons of plans, I have to tell other friends so that they can tell their friends and-” Chiaki goes on and on about what she wants to do as they continue to walk toward the baggage claim area. 

Hinata takes ahold of Komaeda’s hand and squeezes it,

“We are going to have so much fun Komaeda,” Hinata whispers.


	4. The Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! Had vacation and didn't have time to work on it.

Hinata and Komaeda go down to the baggage claim to pick up their luggage from the belt. 

They see their two big black suitcases filled with clothes, electronics, etc. Chiaki is still ranting on about what she wants to do with them but Hinata and Komaeda seemed to toon her out and they were only focused on getting their luggage from the baggage claim and also focused in getting a rental car. 

Hinata shows the cashier his ticket for getting a car and she shows them a blue SUV that they can use for the week. They take the car and Chiaki runs off and comes driving back with her Subaru. Following Chiaki on the highway, Hinata and Komaeda follow her to find out where their hotel is, Komaeda opens the window as warm, refreshing wind fills up the car, 

“Hinata look! There is a trampoline park over in the distance! This place is amazing!” Komaeda is going on and trying to get Hinata to look at the building and restaurants that they don’t have back in New Hampshire.

“Komaeda, you realize I am driving right? There is too much traffic for me to be looking at the buildings, how about we put on the radio and listen to some music?” Komeda nods and turns the nobs and a staticky voice plays over the channel.

“Hurricane Michael is going to be hitting the United States in the matter of a few days. It will be coming up the southern part of Flor-” Komaeda switches the channel again and begins to sing along to the song. Hinata realizes that the radio man said something important.

“Wait Nagito, can you go back to the other station where that man was talking about Hurricane Michael? I thought I heard something about Florida,” Nagito nods his head and turns the station back on to where the man was talking about a Hurricane.

“Weather experts are saying that this Hurricane is going to be a category 5 at the max, and make its way up the coast and most of Florida, and hitting many states surrounding it, so please make sure you are prepared and find good shelter to protect yourself in. Be careful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, anyways my English teacher says this has to come to an ending cause remember this is a draft for my class, so I am going to be leaving this on a cliffhanger until I can add more to it. Sorry, it has to be like this... :(


	5. Getting Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hinata and Komaeda are just getting prepared for the Hurricane and are making sure that everyone else is safe.

The morning of the hurricane, Komaeda and Hinata went around to houses and to other rooms in the hotel to make sure everyone is safe and sound in their hotel. They went to the storm shelter and made sure it was stable enough to last a category 5 hurricane.

“I wonder how many people can fit into this shelter,” Komaeda questioned.

“As long as people are safe and this won’t flood and be really cold, we should be alright until the Hurricane moves to the other states,” Komaeda and Hinata walk along the concrete walls and look around at all the open space underground. 

When the two men both go back up to the surface, they both notice that the sky is becoming dark and the clouds are becoming gray, and it is very windy. Komaeda sticks his face into the sky and inhales fresh ocean air.

“Hinata, it’s going to rain soon,”

“How can you tell?”

“I can smell the rain,” He points in the direction of the clouds. “And it’s coming from the east,’

“Wait you can smell rain?”

“We have been together for three years now and you didn’t know I could smell the weather?” Hinata looks down at his feet disappointed.

“Well, you never brought it up to me before,”

“Well we can talk about that later, we have more stuff to worry about,” Komaeda walks into the direction of their room and walks inside with Hinata right behind him. They both sit   
down on the couch simultaneously and Hinata switches on the T.V.

“And welcome back to Channel 10 on Dangan News. I am your weather provider Togami. We go back to the top story of today, Hurricane Michael. Currently, Michael is just now reaching landfall and most of Southern Florida will be getting the brunt of this monstrosity. Miami is going to have the worst out of all of Florida because it’s going to be right in the eye of the Hurricane with wind speeds up to 60 miles an hour! It should be reaching that area in the next 30 minutes. Please people in Miami, get what you need and make sure you have food, water, and keep warm!” Hinata switches it to another Channel and looks at Komaeda.

“We need to get everything we can, Komaeda,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't have to end it quite yet but it depends on when I'll be posting.


	6. Hurricane Michael

The 30 minutes since they watched the news flew by and felt like it was only 5 minutes. Komaeda and Hinata look out the window and see the rain pour down onto the streets of Miami. Komaeda and Hinata find themselves outside in the shelter with food, water and blankets, and pillows. 

They take a corner where no one else is while other people are flooding into the storm shelter.

“Hinata, I‘m scared what if we are stuck down here for days?” Hinata kisses the top of Komaeda’s forehead and holds his cheek in his hand.

“Komaeda, whatever happens, it will never split us apart. I will always protect you even if it means putting my life in danger,” Komaeda smiles and nods his head slowly, looking into each other’s eyes and the rain continues to pour.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hinata wakes up to Komaeda cuddling his side, he looks down and pats his head. He looks around to all of the people in the storm shelter and sighs. It seems to like everyone is safe, that’s good. Hinata also notices something that he doesn’t understand. It’s not raining anymore. Hinata slowly gets up from Komaeda’s grasp and carefully tiptoes over the bodies on the ground and finds himself at the door to the outside. 

He slowly gets down onto his knees and looks through the crack of the door and sees the sun shining off the wet floor, he also catches a glimpse of a blue sky with many white, puffy clouds. He jumps as though a jolt of electricity traveled through his body. Walking back over to Komaeda. He shakes him until he wakes up.

“Komaeda, Komaeda! Get up! It’s not raining anymore!” Komaeda groans and sits up looking at Hinata.

“How is it not raining anymore? Also what time is it, it feels like it’s 5 in the morning,” Hinata pulls up his phone and in bright white color, 10:05 shines on his face. Komaeda gets up and walks toward the door slightly pulling it open. 

They both gaze out and see that buildings are missing pieces of them, signs are blown through the roads, telephone poles are down in the road, trees have fallen over and branches are on the hotel roof.

“Hinata…” Komaeda whispers. Hinata grabs ahold of Komaeda’s hand and squeezes it, comforting him. They both step outside and the ocean air washes up onto them. Looking up, they see the bright blue sky with many clouds. Many people awaken to the shining sun and emerge outside where Komaeda and Hinata stand. Many people applaud and others are laughing with friends.

“I’m surprised how short this storm was!” Yells one of the men standing in the middle of the crowd. Holding Komaeda’s hand, they walk over to their car and get in, leaving behind the people happily cheering.


	7. Just something extra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a descriptive thing about Komaeda.

“Hey, Komaeda?”

“What’s up?

“So about that thing about smelling weather?” Komaeda turns his head toward Hinata and starts to laugh.

“You still trying to figure that out?”

“Yeah, I have never heard of a person smelling weather,”

“Well I mostly see it as a thing you are born with, obviously you can’t smell the weather because you never go outside.” 

Hinata chuckles. 

“I just also see it as a talent, I look up, inhale, and I can tell what weather it is. It will smell like rain when it’s about to storm, it smells cold and snowy like when it’s about to snow and you can smell the humidity as well,”

Komaeda continues his talk about smelling the weather until Komaeda falls asleep while stopping mid-sentence, leaving Hinata to look over and laugh.


	8. Proposing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think we all know what is going to happen with the title. ;)

“Hey, Hinata?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we stop somewhere to eat?”

“Yeah sure. There is a Burger King nearby if you want to go there,” 

Komaeda nods his head and Hinata smiles, finally I will have my chance to ask him…

Pulling up to Burger King, Hinata takes Komaeda’s hand and guides him under a tree in the shade. They both look at each other with confusion on Komaeda’s face.

“Hinata?” Keeping the small black box behind him, Hinata begins his first words.

“Komaeda, you have been with me for the past three years and you have somehow put up me for that long,” Komaeda laughs. 

“You have accepted me through all of my flaws and my abilities and non-professional life, so Komaeda…” Hinata gets down on one knee holding the small box in his hands.

Komaeda’s eyes fill with tears as Hinata shows him a diamond ring.

“Nagito Komaeda, will you be my partner through everything, and marry me?” Komaeda nods his head and throws himself into Hinata’s arms.

Crying, Komaeda buries his head in Hinata’s shoulder embracing him tightly. They finally let go of one another and look into each other’s eyes and sealing their fate with a kiss.

Both holding hands with a shimmering diamond ring on Komaeda’s finger, they go into Burger King as “Newly Weds…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for whoever has been reading this, my English teacher is happy, I'm happy and you never know, I might make another one! But thank you for the support and following me through this English class assignment. XD


End file.
